


NOTICE ME, SENPAI'S!!!

by Mistress_of_Stucky



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Love, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Stucky/pseuds/Mistress_of_Stucky





	1. Mark the ass man

Imagine your doing dishes when your boyfriend mark sneaks in, presses himself against you, and starts palming, kneading, squeezing, and jiggling your ass while nibbling your neck.


	2. Tyler bending you over

Tyler randomly bending you over a couch, pulling your pants down below your ass and starts eating you like he's starving.


End file.
